ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Henry Irons
John Henry Irons was born June 18, 1962. John Irons grew up in rural Detriot, Michigan. His father died before he was born, so the only family he knew was his mother, Gertrude Irons, and neighbor girl Chloe Gordon. Growing up he was a smaller kid, just trying to stay alive. At fourteen he began working in the steel manufacturing plants doing manual labor. As time passed, John became bigger than most people. By the time he was seventeen he was seven feet tall and could bench press well over three hundred and seventy pounds. His boss at the time was a mill worker who saw the potential in John and told him to get out while he could before he ended up like the rest of the workers. So John set out and graduated from school and tried making a name for himself. While taking a side job as a bouncer at a local club, he broke up a fight with an aspiring rapper and another punk who had a knife. John stepped in and was stabbed in the gut, but paid no attention to the injury. John then threw the kid through the nearest window and beat the hell out of him. When the police arrived, the kid was beat up so bad that they had no choice but to press charges on John. Not wanting to get the bar owners in trouble for hiring a minor as a bouncer, John told the judge he was there on his own will, and had never met the owners or anyone else, and was looking for a fight. The judge gave a choice to John, telling him either Jail or the military. Not wanting to let his mother down, he chose the military. In June 1987, John enlisted in the United States Marine Corps and served his basic training at Parris Island, then was stationed at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. During the invasion of Panama John's unit was dispatched to resolve the issue, and helped rescue the 35,000 US citizens living there at the time. Shortly afterwards in 1990, John was sent to Kuwait in Operation Desert Shield, then turned to Operation Desert Storm. During the battles, John's unit was captured, then later killed off one by one in an underground bunker many miles away. For six months, eighteen days, and twenty one hours John Irons was considered at first to be missing in action, then reportedly Killed In Action. During his time being held as a P.O.W. John fought when he could but was tortured in inhumane ways for information. He was fed rotten food, denied medicall treatment, burned, stabbed, beaten, electrocuted, and whipped with razor wire. When John was the last one left of his unit he made a choice. Malnourished, and with broken bones he overcame his captors and made it out into the desert where he would walk for three days on broken bones, fractured ankles, with no food, no water, and no sense of where safety was. He found humvee tracks and followed them until he saw a military compound. He treaded close to forty yards from the outskirts of the compound before his body gave in, and started to shut down. MP's hurried him to the nearest Naval Outpost for surgury, but by the time he got there it was too late. John had flatlined. He was gone for no more than ten minutes before his heart started beating again and was revived. It was said that Doctors dropped to their knees at the sight of the biggest man they'd ever seen rise from the dead. After rehabilitation, John was sent back state side where he went to find his mother, who was failing in health. He met back up with Chloe for the first time in years and began falling for her. As time passed John was involved in other military operations, then later was promoted to Master Gunnery Sergeant in 2000. At this time John started looking for a way to make a name for himself and found a flyer from an aspiring wrestling promotion called The Global Wrestling Alliance. He gave it a shot, and within a matter of months he had won his first championship title as the GWA Extreme Champion. Though short lived, John had been called back to duty after the September 11th attacks on the World Trade Centers and the Pentagon. For the next four years he would be in and out of people's lives taking tours in Afghanistan, Iraq, Kuwait, Lebanon, Syria, and North Korea. John would at times go back to the GWA, and have many feuds with superstars like Jay Gold, Shane West, Victor Donovan, Taxx, Nailz, Matt Murdock, A.P. Feight, among the owners Grinder and Al Cohol. During this time John's mother passed away, and prior to the first Psycho Circus during an Anarchy show Jay Gold ripped out John's mother's tombstone, which caused massive emotional issues to John. John got even though beating Jay Gold in a series 3 to 2, the final match being in a hell in a cell. The GWA was his home, but the owners seldom had time for his schedule, so John took on other promotions in the World Wrestling Association, Federation of Wrestling Entertainment, All American Wrestling, and the United States Military Professional Wrestling. John finally had his fill of the Marines and was Honorably Discharged after twenty years of service from June 1987 to July 2007. John then came back to the GWA and Married Chloe Gordon and led the assault against top contenders for the Global Title at Unleashed III, before settling down into retirement. John took his winnings and invested it into the stock market, earning Billions. Since then he's helped local kids out with after school programs and was a Military Advisor to major film companies. After some time of doing this, John has realized that it's in his blood to either be in war, or in the wrestling ring. So with encouragement from his loving and faithful wife he began a daily regimen of intense training and exercise to prepare for his return to the squared circle where he has dominated ever since. He went on to fight Goth for the total rights to the AWA as sole owner, but ended up joining The Family as his second in command, first when not around. After many months of successful AWA programming and sales, John opened the independent circuit for the Iowa area and has been running it since. Since the attacks on The Family have been persistient, John has reluctantly gone into hiding at the advise from his better half, Goth. No one has seen or heard from the Titan of Titans in months, until he was known to be behind the attacks on The Family. Irons then joined the stable, The Rebellion, where he rests as co-owner to foil Goth's plan for total domination in the AWA. His purpose is to balance the scales and make things even, and believes that perception is in the eye of the beholder. He believes that his actions are just and right, against what he sees as a corrupt and evil regime. After some time, John Irons singlehandedly killed The Family, thus making a truce with Goth. Seeing that his work was completed, he disappeared into the shadows, never heard from again.